


Irreplaceable

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”  A TRF AU for the "I don't count" scene.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for elennemigo on tumblr from this list: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/161239366312/drabble-challenge-1-150

“You see me.”

“I don’t count,” Molly replied, dismissing her own importance to him with three simple words - three sharp pricks to his supposedly non-existent heart. “What I’m trying to say is that if there’s anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me.” She paused, flustered. “No, I just mean… I mean… If there’s anything you need. It’s fine.”

“B-but what could I need from you?” He was truly perplexed; how could he possibly need more from her when she already gave him everything, often before asking?

Molly shrugged. “Nothing. I don’t know. But you could probably say thank you, actually.”

“Thank you,” he half-asked, but it seemed to be good enough for Molly.

“I’m just going to go and get some crisps. Do you want anything?” She seemed to think better of her offer. “It’s okay. I know you don’t.”

“Well, actually, maybe I’ll…”

Molly brushed him off. “I know you don’t.”

As she turned to leave, however, Sherlock realized he didn’t want her to go, didn’t want to leave things like this. Not if Moriarty’s plan was going to rip their lives apart. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?” 

Molly paused on her way out the door, turning to face him with an almost frightened look on her face. “Sherlock, please, it’s - it’s all right, you don’t have to say something like that. I mean, yes, of course I know we work well together, at least I think we do, but we both know I’m not, I’m not exactly John Watson to you and that’s fine, I know I don’t really count…”

While she was babbling he stood up, crossed the room, and came to a stop directly in front of her. She fell silent when he rested his hands on her shoulders. “You’re wrong, you know,” he said, his voice a low rumble. “You  _ do  _ count, and I’ve always trusted you. And,” he added before she could do more than blink and open her mouth in an ‘O’ of surprise, “the reason I don’t need anything from you is because you’ve already given me everything.” He smiled softly, reached up to trace the line of her jaw with his index finger. “I just hope you’ll let me do the same for you.”

He bent down to kiss her, waiting until she slid her hands up his chest before pressing his lips softly to hers. There was a storm coming, but he knew he could weather it with the irreplaceable Molly Hooper by his side.


End file.
